1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an audio signal quality enhancement apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of enhancing quality of an audio signal in an environment incurring a large amount of noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may conveniently communicate with others away from the user's location using a mobile terminal due to development of a wireless communication technology. Since the user of the mobile terminal may communicate in various environments, a quality of voice communication that the user experiences may be affected by a surrounding environment. Noise from the surrounding environment may be a factor that affects the quality of voice communication.
When it is difficult for the user to understand a voice of a person being communicated with because noise from the surrounding environment is loud, the user generally increases a volume of a speaker. In this instance, when the volume of the speaker is increased, a volume of noise is also increased as well as volume of a voice signal, and thus an effect of quality enhancement may relatively low.
Accordingly, a major subject of enhancing the quality of voice communication is to increase the volume of the voice signal, and also to improve a Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR).
Improvement has been attempted through use of a filter that improves a major frequency band which plays an important role in an intelligibility of the voice signal. Particularly, when the intelligibility decreases due to signal loss during compression/decompression, a compensation process with respect to the loss signal is required.
Also, processing a signal in a time domain and transforming a signal into a frequency domain to process the signal in a frequency domain are combined with a digital communication technology in a voice signal processing.